A Simple Promise
by Cyberwing
Summary: Lee promised Sakura that he'll waiting for her at the park. But when it starts to rain, Sakura begins to question as to whether or not Lee would still be there. After all, it's just a simple promise...right? [LeeXSakura, hints of NejiXTenten] [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

I'm really sorry for the poor grammar. I wasn't in a good mood lately with my comp all screwed up and stuff so I wasn't paying as much attention as I should with my story. So here's my revised version…I hope there are not as many mistakes as before…

**Please review** because it really motivates me into writing! Well, hope you'll enjoy it!

**A Simple Promise**

**He knew that she wouldn't come.**

He expected it; he'd even foreseen what would happen at the end. The result would always be the same no matter how hard he tries.

It was just that he couldn't stop himself from keeping his hopes up.

He knew, he always knew.

He was used to it; at least that was what he told himself.

But if it was true…

Then why couldn't he get rid of the disappointment in his heart?

His face jerked up when he felt a few water droplets on his cheek.

Lee closed his eyes as more and more droplets hit his face. It felt gentle and cold, as if the sky was crying.

**Maybe the gods knew what he was currently feeling inside, the feeling of anguish as his heart was broken into millions of pieces once again and was feeling sorry for him.  
****Maybe the gods pitied him and wanted to wash away his sadness.  
****Or…  
****Maybe the gods were dumping a cold bucket of water on him, trying to wake him up from his stupid one-sided love.**

How many times did he exclaim his love for her and get it thrown back in his face? How many times did he get hurt from her words?

But if the gods above were touched by his actions, then why couldn't she do the same?

…Unless, her heart had already turned to stone.

Lee began to wonder if he was a masochist, taking pleasure in her rejections.

He sat there, beside the manmade lake in Konoha Park, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"**I'll be waiting there until you show up. It's a promise!"**

It was raining heavily, Sakura thought as she looked out the window of her house. People who were outside all ran for cover.

Only a fool would stay outside at this kind of weather.

And Lee was no fool.

_He'd probably gone home by now._

With this thought in mind, Sakura walked away from the window…

* * *

She was already two hours late…but Lee couldn't bring himself to leave. He would continue to sit there, until the day is over…

Just like the other days.

Lee looked at his usual bandaged hands before balling them into fists.

Didn't he work hard enough to earn her love?

Didn't Gai-sensai tell him that hard work prevails against all? It'd already become his maxim. It encouraged him to do his best, even though he can only use taijutsu. It gave him hope when he was about to do the life-threatening operation. Most if all…

It taught him to not give up.

If it worked so miraculously in his life…then why wouldn't it work this time? Why didn't his hard work pay off?

_Why?_

Maybe he should do what he did before. Divert his attention into training. He would be able to do it; he did it all the time.

Train…

_Train until she was no longer in his mind…_

"Why are you still here?" a feminine voice asked.

Lee couldn't believe it, he jerked his head up. Next to him, there stood a woman with pink hair. She was wearing a trench coat and was carrying a small backpack. Her umbrella was sheltering him.

She was…

Lee stood up.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Don't you know that it's raining?" She snapped. "You can easily get sick in this kind of weather."

Lee began to speak, "I know…"

"Then why are you still here Lee?" Sakura asked once again. There was an edge in her voice that he'd never heard before.

"Because it's a promise," Lee showed her his 'nice-guy' pose. Then his expression turned serious, "I'd also promised you that I will protect you, even if it costs me my life. I will continue to do so, even if you will never be my girlfriend…even if you belong to someone else."

Sakura bit her lower lips; she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down, before reopening them. How can anyone remain unaffected when someone say those words?

_Her heart wasn't made out of stone._

Right then and there, she told herself that she couldn't understand Lee at all. Does he even know what he was saying? Does he understand the significance of those words? Why would he value her above his life? She couldn't understand…she couldn't understand at all.

"Is it worth it?" Sakura questioned, her voice sounded more tranquil than what she was feeling inside.

Without hesitation, Sakura watched him nod.

She felt something cracked in her, releasing something, something that could fill her heart…

_Warmth…_

She wanted to laugh; she wanted to cry…she didn't even know how to react anymore.

_Why couldn't Sasuke…_

Sakura stopped herself. She felt that she needed to clear things up…

"Lee," Sakura said slowly, trying to choose the right words, "I'm not a good woman, Lee. For the past years, my life revolved around one man…I don't know if I can change that fact anymore. It'll be selfish to tell you to wait, or to accept me while I'm still… I'm not worth it, not worthy of your feelings. I…"

"I think you're worth it." Lee interrupted, his voice was firm.

"Go home Lee."

She shoved the umbrella into his hands and walked away from him.

"I'm really happy that you came!" Sakura heard him shouting behind her.

Sakura paused for a moment. Her right foot moved to take another step but …she hesitated.

Lee caught up to her. He flashed a big smile at her, "I'm really happy. Thank you Sakura-chan!"

He gently pushed the umbrella back into her hand. He started jogging away from her.

She could hear him laughing at a distance.

Sakura couldn't understand. Why would he be so happy? Why was he so willing to wait at the park for her for two hours when it was pouring rain? Was her appearance that meaningful to him? Why didn't he question her?

After all the things she did and said to him…how…

He gave her his everything but never guilt her into doing things she didn't want to do in return…

If he'd forced her, she would've complied…after all, he'd given her so much…too much.

But he didn't. He'd always left the final decision up to her…

Why…Why did he value her so much?

Sakura looked at her umbrella for a moment, unconsciously her grip tightened. Her focus shifted to the retreating form of Lee.

"Lee…" Sakura whispered. Pumping Chakra into her legs, she got in front of him. Lee's eyes widened, clearly surprised at her actions.

But she wasn't looking at him. She was focusing at the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura forced out her words. "Lee…there are certain things that I can't promise you. I can't promise you that Sasuke will stop playing a role in my life. I can't promise you that I can love you the same way you love me. I can't promise that I'll meet your expectation of your perfect girlfriend…All I can promise you that you will not be a replacement…"

Would he understand the meaning behind her words? She couldn't guarantee what she would feel towards him or Sasuke in the future. But she can promise him that she will do her best to move on, and that she will do her best to make this relationship work out.

Will he understand?

Lee didn't reply.

She continued on, hoping that her bravado wouldn't fail her. "So…I'm going to ask you a question…Lee," Sakura looked up, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Lee stared at her.

"Lee?" Sakura asked worriedly, she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh my god."

"Excuse me?"

"OH MY GOD!" Lee exclaimed, "I have to tell everybody about this!"

With that he sped off, leaving a lone figure in the Park.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were eating at their usual susui restaurant when Lee burst into the place.

"Tenten! Neji!" Lee rushed up to them.

Tenten gave him a small smile and waved. She, after all, was used to his exaggerated emotional outbursts. Neji turned his head and nodded in Lee's direction.

"Sakura asked me to be her boyfriend!" Lee exclaimed.

The reactions of his team mate were quite opposite. Neji simply grunted before continuing his meal while Tenten slapped him playfully at the back. She couldn't help but to grin, clearly happy for her friend.

"So what happened after?"

Lee froze. His expression changed from exuberance to realization.

"I didn't answer…" Lee replied in horror. "She's going to hate me."

Lee kneeled on the ground and buried his face with his hands.

Tenten frowned; she kneeled next to the poor guy. "Listen Lee," her voice was tender, "If she is the kind of girl who would get angry at you because you wanted to share your happiness with your friends, then you wouldn't be in love with her for so long. Sakura knows you well. She'll forgive you."

"Tenten…"

"Go get her," Tenten pushed him encouragingly.

Lee's face brightened and ran out of the restaurant.

Neji raised his eyebrow as he watched Lee disappeared behind the door. When he turned back around, he was shocked.

Before him, Tenten was pulling hairclips out of her hair. He watched as she untied her two neatly tuck buns; her hair came down like flowing water. She ran her fingers through her hair before pushing them behind her shoulder.

"What are you…"

"Fulfilling a promise," Tenten smirked as she placed her elbows on the table, fingers intertwined; she rested her chin on her hands.

"What kind of promise?" Neji was curious but scared at the same time. He felt his breath quickened for a moment, the way Tenten looked with her hairs down…

_She almost looked…feminine._

His intuition told him that something was about to change soon…

But what?

"I'm glad you asked," Tenten's eyes bored into his, her smile widened. "The day when Sakura becomes his girl friend, it will be the day when I start taking action as well, _Neji_."

Feeling uncomfortable, Neji took a sip of tea from his cup. The expression on Tenten's faice…the intensity of her eyes when she looked at him…the smile she'd just shown…There was something about her that he couldn't comprehend.

When he took another look at her, she was eating her tempura soba once again.

For the first time, Tenten's body language revealed nothing.

Neji didn't know whether it was a good thing or not.

* * *

When Lee got back to the park, he found Sakura standing at the exact spot where he'd left her. Her back was facing him. He slowly approached her.

"I'm sorry Saku—"

His face was covered with something soft. Pulling it out of the way, he realized…

It was a towel.

"You idiot." Sakura looked at him disapprovingly as she walked up to him. "You are soaked through."

She shoved the umbrella into his hand as she yanked the towel away from him. Roughly, she rubbed the towel against his hair. Ignoring his protests, she moved on wiping his wet face. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Lee grinning from ear to ear.

Just like an idiot.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sakura-chan," Lee said, his voice filled with wonder, "you brought a towel for me."

She blushed, "I…I just happen to have a towel in my bag."

Lee looked at her, his eyes twinkled. Sakura cursed, how could he be so obnoxious in one second and so observant in the next?

"Sakura-chan…" Lee moved closer to her.

Her heart beat quickened, is he going to kiss her?

"You're so cute when you lie."

Sakura flinched and went into defensive mode, "Why would I be carrying a towel for you anyway? It's not as if I'm worried that some idiot will actually stand in the park and wait for me for two hours on a rainy day…"

Shit!

She covered her mouth.

Embarrassed, she speed-walked away from Lee. She called out to the person behind her, "I'm going home!"

Then she saw a flash of green before her. Not being able to stop herself, she crashed right into Lee. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Lee spun her around and around.

"Hey put me down!" Sakura was about to protest some more when his lips covered hers…

* * *

On the next day, they didn't show up for their training…

_Neither did Neji and Tenten.

* * *

_

_The thing I'd lost yesterday,  
__Today, I found it.  
__Even though it came late,  
__It'd become mine._

_I'd done enough waiting.  
__I'd done enough crying.  
__From now on,  
__I'm going to smile…_

_With you…_


End file.
